Goblet Madness
Goblet Madness was an event involving a series of Drinking tournaments. It was held on the Viridian Ocean. History The beginning Goblet Day I On March the 22nd, 2007, Moedefoe decided that it was time for all the greenies on the Viridian Ocean to get the possibility to win their own free mug. So he made multiple Drinking tournaments with 5,000 PoE in the pot and a goblet as the winning prize. Soon other players joined in, creating their own 5,000 PoE and goblet tournaments. It was a real overflow of goblet tournaments, at a certain point over 18 goblet tournaments where scheduled. The term ‘Goblet Madness’ was introduced by the Ocean Master on duty, Hypnos. Hypnos decided to join the gobletfest by creating his own goblet tournament, this was called ‘Goblet Madness!’ and had next to a white goblet, 20,000 PoE in the prize pot. Only one tiny detail was missing, it was a Swordfighting tournament. Already pirates are suggesting to make an annual "Goblet Day" on March the 22nd. The sequence Goblet Day II In 2008 nothing seemed to happen around goblets and the tournament madness built around them last year. March the 22nd passed and the goblets stayed dusting on the barshelves. It was but on March the 28th that cleaners found a whole load of unused goblets. Shogia was the first to remove the dust from his goblets, he took 4 goblets from his shelves added 10,000 PoE to them and created the first "goblet tournament". Other drinkers soon joined in and goblets of all colours were found on the tournament board. After the starting tournament, up to 26 "goblet tournaments" were created that evening, each and everyone of them had a goblet for the winner and 5,000 PoE in the prize pot. The second "Goblet Day" was a fact. This "Goblet Day" has no special name (like "Goblet Madness" in 2007) as OM on duty Prometheus decided not to join in the fun. Goblet Day III March 2009 passed by, goblets had been dusting all over the ocean. People believed there were even more goblets than there were pirates at some point! This as many brave men and women brought loads of old goblets home after their dangerous trips to the Cursed Islands. The goblet became so common, people forgot they once were honoured by many on Goblet Day!!. It was early morning April first when Niematorie was woken up by Devastation. She threw a bag of 10,000 PoE and a goblet at him. Niematorie quickly threw some PoE, goblets and some cookies with the note: "Who cares about the delay? HAPPY GOBLET DAY" back. Greaper and many other awesome drinkers were more than happy to join in the goblet fight and started throwing with PoE and goblets. This resulted in Goblet Day, edition Three! The Third Goblet day had a total of about 35 goblet-tournaments!!! Most of them with the original settings of 5,000 PoE and a goblet for the winner. Some had different puzzles or more poe, such as Onerichboy who threw a goblet-tournament with a pot of 100,000 PoE. The OM on duty Hypnos was asked to join the fun, such as two years ago. He decided not to completely go with the goblet idea and created a drinking tournament with 10,000 PoE and four carnaval masks, titled "Happy New Year!". Goblet Day IV --Back to the roots-- Exactly 3 years after Viridian witnessed the Goblet Madness, one of Viridian's ancient drinkers gave the starting shot for yet another annual Goblet Day. Shogia kicked off the fourth edition with a 10k drinking tournament. There was a card saying "Happy 4th Annual Goblet Day!" and a goblet for both the winner and runner-up. Soon after, drinkers and fans from all across the ocean started putting up their drinking tournaments with the original Goblet Day settings: 5,000 PoE in the prize pool and a Goblet for the winner. There were over 35 Goblet Tournaments, with at some point around 17 tournaments up at the same time. Main tournament organisers were Shogia, Greaper and Niematorie The number of drinking pirates however, was slighly lower than previous editions but this was most likely due to the fact that drinking was not a "free" puzzle on March the 22nd, 2010. The OM on duty was asked to join in this year's "gobleting", but Cronus decided not to take part in the 4th Goblet Day. Category:In-game events